Somehow These Tears Overflowed
by SaluteMeImLuis
Summary: Randy just thinks he can have it all, a beautiful wife, an equally beautiful daughter, a nice home, and his dream job. Not to mention the very being that makes his travels in the WWE much more delightful, his Irish prince, Sheamus. But after an argument caused by jealousy ensues, Randy is forced to rethink his life, and make one of the hardest choices he ever has. SHEADY Slash!


Title: Somehow These Tears Overflowed

Summary: Randy just thinks he can have it all, a beautiful wife, an equally beautiful daughter, a nice home, and his dream job. Not to mention the very being that makes his travels in the WWE much more delightful, his Irish prince, Sheamus. But after an argument caused by jealousy ensues, Randy is forced to rethink his life, and make one of the hardest choices he ever has.

A/N: Welcome to yet another fanfic. Hope you guys like this one, and review.

* * *

Randy looked back at his fading house, and dreaded going back to work. These last couple of months had been bliss. He reunited with his daughter Alanna, and rekindled his dying flames with Sam. His career had put quite a damper on their marriage these past couple of years, and he was glad he had the time to bring it back to life.

The first few days, Alanna had stayed with Randy's parents, while he and Sam 'colored', according to Lanna. They did lots and lots of coloring. And while it felt amazing, it wasn't the same to Randy, who had gotten used to sleeping with his Irish man, Sheamus. And Sam could tell something was wrong, but to spare her feelings, she didn't ask, or even hint that she knew he was seeing someone else. She knew it was hard to be out there for long periods of time for Randy, and even harder when he didn't have sex. Randy was a sex machine, and he'd be damned if he didn't get it.

He had taken Alanna to the beach, to the park, her dance lessons, and plenty of birthday parties, lying low and avoiding huge crowds. Everyone in his neighborhood had gotten used to his Famous Status, and now barely treated him different. Sure, once in a while they'd go to his house and take care of Alanna so he and Sam could go out, but that was just about it.

He'd taken Sam out to just about everywhere he could think. To the best restaurants, most expensive jewelry stores, and countless shopping trips. Nothing was good enough for his two favorite girls.

He smiled as the house managed to fade into nothing. This moment was always bitter sweet for him. He'd miss his girls, he knew he would, but he'd have his favorite man. His relationship with Sheamus was a weird one. Everyone knew about it backstage, and a few of the wives knew as well, but there was an unspoken agreement between everyone that Sam and Alanna couldn't know.

And no one told in fear of the 'Viper.' Randy constantly used his in-ring gimmick outside effectively.

The ride to the airport had gone by fast, and Randy was counting down the hours until he could be in Tampa, laying down with Sheamus in his arms. He missed his Irish bloke, who could make him smile all the time. He missed being able to run his hands through the fiery red hair, and counting the never ending freckles on his back. But most of all, he missed those intimate moments, where they'd be in all their naked glory, just exploring each other, and getting lost in the others eyes. Sometimes those moments were rushed and hard, and sometimes full of love and passion, and slow.

When he reached the airport, he exited the taxi cab after signing a couple of autographs for the driver and paying him. He went to the trunk to get his luggage, and entered. He made his way past his fans, signing more autographs, and taking some pictures. He even posed in his famous Legend Killer pose much to the delight of his screaming fans. The whole time before boarding his flight was spent talking to fans, and taking pictures. Some even gave them their Facebook, email, phone number, everything. It was these fans that made Randy laugh.

He wasn't the cockiest guy in the world, but he thought it was common knowledge that a fan would never have the opportunity to date a Superstar, their lives just weren't compatible. Unless the Superstar was Sheamus, who had dated many fans, and broken up with them because they became too clingy.

When his flight was called for boarding, he mounted the plane, and put on his beats, emerging into the world of music. Countless songs came out of his iPhone during the length of the flight, and he was happy when the plane landed.

**Sheamus' House in Tampa**

Sheamus looked over at the poolside table at his phone when it lit up. He stuck his arm out and grabbed it, checking what the fuss was about. He smiled when he saw the text

Randapanda: You look so beautiful when the pool lights reflect on your face ;)

Shay: How would you know?

His phone lit up again, and his question was answered.

Randapanda: It's not hard to see it when I'm looking right at you…Windows.

Sheamus over the pool to his house, and then scanned the windows searching for the one where Randy was. But alas, the lights were off.

Shay: Ass, turn on the light. ;P

A sudden flash of light caught Sheamus' attention, and he looked for the room with the light turned on. His master room. He knew what that meant, Randy was looking for some action, but he'd have to deny it from him tonight. He was far too tired to have sex tonight. He'd gotten a really bad beating on Raw just a couple of days ago, and he was still recovering.

Shay: Not tonight, tired.

Randapanda: Come on, Shay. I haven't had you in a couple of months :(

Shay: No.

Randy left the conversation at that, a little mad that Sheamus was refusing him the only thing he wanted. He hadn't seen Sheamus in three months, Sheamus hadn't called/text him, or returned any of his messages, and he really just wanted to be with him. Why was Sheamus denying him that one thing?

Randy undressed down to his briefs, and lay in the bed in a foul mood.

Sheamus felt bad about denying Randy sex, but he just couldn't do it tonight. He knew Randy needed him, but he just couldn't do it tonight. He was still so tired, and Randy should know what it was like, he'd taken some beatings himself.

After a couple of hours sitting out in the dark, swimming in the dark, and talking on the phone with some people, Sheamus decided Randy had fallen asleep, and it was safe to go in. He didn't want to deal with an angry Randy. This wasn't the reunion he'd hoped for, but it was the reunion that had happened.

He walked into the Master bedroom and found Randy sound asleep in his- no, their bed. They were a couple now, and it was only right. Although Sheamus did sometimes have his doubts. He knew Randy would leave him in the blink of an eye if Sam asked him to, and it was scary. Then there was the question of his infidelity. If he had no problem cheating on Sam with Sheamus, what made Sheamus so sure that Randy would cheat on him with someone else.

He grabbed some basketball shorts and a shirt and headed into the shower. He let the warm water wash out the chlorine from his body, and thought about life. Who would've thought the Irish born would be in this position? Living his dream, and getting paid to do it.

After drying himself, Sheamus stepped out of the shower, and got ready to lay down in his bed. He was about to sit down, when he thought it better to sleep in another room. He was sleeping in a guest room in his own house, how nice.

For the past couple of days, Sheamus had been avoiding Randy, and Randy was starting to notice. Every time they were in the same room, Sheamus would go and talk to other people, and avoid any kind of confrontation with Randy. A lot of the Superstars backstage also noticed, and started wondering what had happened between the two. Of course, The Miz knew, he always knew.

Randy made his plan to confront Sheamus after that night's taping of Smackdown!, and waited for the Celtic Warrior to come backstage after his match.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, the Irish wrestler showed his face backstage, and was bombarded with the usual 'good job,' comments from other wrestlers.

Randy waited for all of them to clear out, and then turned to look for Sheamus. He found him talking to Evan Bourne, who hadn't been on TV in a while due to a foot injury in a car accident.

Randy slithered his way over to them, moving slow but intently.

"Shay, can we talk?" He asked, reaching them. He glanced at Evan, and gave him a dark look that caused the youngest wrestler to retreat.

"What the fook?" Sheamus asked, angered, his Irish accent coming out. "I was busy!"

'What the fuck is wrong with us?!" Randy barked in Sheamus face, instantly regretting it when Sheamus winced, and shied away from him. "Sorry, Babe," he said, putting a hand out to touch Sheamus' cheek, but Sheamus refused and backed away.

"Nothing…" he replied, looking down. How could he tell this to Randy? It was sure to break his heart.

"Shay," Randy said in a caring tone, "it doesn't seem like nothing. You haven't talked to me since I've been back, and it's got me worried. You're usually the first one to jump up and greet me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not you," Sheamus confessed. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes, but he willed them away. He wasn't about to cry in front of Randy. He stepped closer to Randy, and gave him a hug. The first physical contact they'd had in months, then pulled away. He looked deep into Randy's eyes, and then spoke. "_I _did sumthing wrong. I…" the words were lost in his throat.

"Shay, it's fine," Randy assured, "it's fine. Whatever you did is behind us. I'm over whatever it is. I just want you." Randy stepped closer to Sheamus, and cupped his boyfriend's face, bringing it close to his lips. They both leaned in to close, the gap, and shared a passionate kiss. It was as if all the months they'd spent away were being made up with this one single kiss. And then as quickly as it started, it ended. Sheamus had pulled away, and this time, tears fell from his eyes.

"Randy… I did _this_," he motioned his hands between the two of them, "with someone else."

Randy was dumbstruck. When he said he'd get over it, he thought it was some dumb little thing that Sheamus had done. He tended to do them a lot. He could get over those things, but he wasn't sure if he could get over this.

"Did _what _exactly?" Randy asked, trying so hard to keep his temper in check. He didn't want to blow up in front of Sheamus.

"I kissed another guy… and we had sex," Sheamus whispered. His tears began to flow down his face, and although Randy didn't want to, his anger got the best of him.

"What the fuck?! What. The. Fuck. Sheamus?! How could you do this to me? I've been nothing but good to you this whole time. Every time you wanted or needed something, I was the first one to offer it to you. And yeah, we do fight, but that doesn't give you the right to cheat! How can I fucking trust a fucking cheater like you?! If I didn't know any better, I'd be calling you a whore right now!" Randy spat. He was so furious. He'd been gone for a little time, and Sheamus had already replaced him. How could Sheamus do that to him? They'd been happily together for almost a year know, and he'd never though Sheamus would go that far.

Sheamus looked awestruck, and his words left his brain. But just as fast as they'd left, they'd come back.

"Who the fook are ya to be calling me a cheater?! You're the last one that should be talking to me like that, Fella. Where were you for the last 3 months?! Oh, that's right, you were with Sam. Loving her, and kissing her, and fucking her! Then you suddenly your suspension is over and you come back to me for more sex?! That's as fookin' low as it gets, Fella. So don't come at me for cheatin' one time, when you did it to two people countless times. You're a foockin' bastard, and don't bother coming to my room tonight!" Sheamus yelled, walking out of the arena, and getting in his rental car to the hotel the roster would be staying at.

Sheamus' words stung Randy. Sure, he'd yelled first, but Sheamus had a point, what Randy was doing wasn't fair either. It wasn't fair to Sheamus, and it wasn't fair to Sam. And he really wasn't in a position to be yelling at Sheamus for cheating.

Sheamus sighed as he swiped his card and entered his hotel room. That whole situation was uncalled for. He had no right to lash out at Randy that way. Randy loved his family, and he'd do anything for them. Sheamus was just a side person. Someone who Randy could come to on the rode. And while he enjoyed every moment spent with Randy, he couldn't help but think how unfair it was for Sam and Alanna, who only got to him a few times a year.

He couldn't bring himself to do it to Randy. He couldn't tell Sam, that would destroy both of them. But something had to change. He couldn't keep living like this, living in fear that one day Randy would wake up and decide that he didn't want Sheamus anymore. That would break his heart, and he didn't know if he could lose another person.

"I said not to come to my room," Sheamus said calmly when a pair of arms wrapped around his hips.

"Really?" an all too familiar voice said, "cuz I could've sworn you said that to Randall."

Sheamus turned around, and was met with the face of Mike, also known as The Miz.

"Miz, get over ya self. It was a one time thing, it's already caused a lot of damage, leave it alone," Sheamus pleaded in a calm voice.

"That's not what you were saying when I was pounding deep inside of you," The Miz grinned as he made the Irish man's face blush. He liked what he was doing to the older man. "You liked that didn't you? You little slut."

Sheamus pushed the Miz away, but he wouldn't budge. So he pushed him a little harder, and he still wouldn't budge. And he pushed him one more time, just a little harder, and he managed to push Miz away, who stumbled on his own two feet, and fell backwards down to the rug.

He quickly got up and dusted himself. "This isn't over, Sheamus, I will have you," he said calmly, exiting the room.

Outside, Randy was just arriving to his own hotel room, when he saw the Miz walk out of a hotel room he was sure belonged to Sheamus. _So that's who you were fucking_. Randy said to himself as he stared at the Miz.

Mike had to walk past Randy to get to his room, and whispered something into his ear as he walked away.

Something inside made Randy snap, and he marched his way right to Sheamus room, and pounded on the door.

Sheamus opened the door without checking who it was out of habit, and regretted it instantly. Standing in his doorway was the last man he wanted to see. Randy.

"What the fook are ya doin' here?" he asked Randy, venom laced in his words.

"You fucked him? Again? After we just had a fight over it?" Randy asked.

Sheamus was confused until it dawned upon him that Randy must've seen Mike leave his room.

"Randy, it's not what it looks like-"

"Don't bullshit me, Sheamus! It's exactly what it looks like! He left your room, and you look sweaty, there could only be one reason. You fucked him _again._"

"First of all, it isn't possible for me to fuck him _again_, when I haven't even fucked him once. He fucked me, and the whole time I kept thinking of you. And we didn't fuck! He tried getting some tonight, and then I pushed him away, _that's _why I'm sweating."

"Bullshit!" Randy called, and punched the wall right next to Sheamus' face. Sheamus looked like a dear in the headlights, and Randy was sorry. He was turning into a monster in the course of a week.

He could tell by the look on Sheamus' face that the Irish man wasn't lying. But he himself wouldn't admit to being wrong.

"Bye, Randy," Sheamus said, pushing Randy out the door and into the hallway, "have fun in life. Bring the girls with you on the road, and spend time with them. They need you more than I do, and I know they make you happier than I ever will," he continued, tears rushing down his face. Truth is, Sheamus had liked Randy since before Sheamus was in the WWE, he watched Randy wrestle on TV, and loved the way he looked. He admired the Randy he saw on TV, but he didn't know if he could say the same about the real one. He looked at Randy one more time, and closed the door.

Outside Sheamus' room, Randy was a broken mess. He loved Sheamus, he really did. And the times he'd spent with him were amazing. He also loved Sam and Alanna, but they'd never be able to replace Sheamus. Sure, the three of them were the family he always wanted, but Sheamus was the person Randy wanted to spend his life with. At least he thought, until he found out about the whole cheating incident. At least Randy had the decency to tell Sheamus that he was still with Sam, and that they still shared romantic moments. But was telling him that righting out the wrongs? Or had he just fooled himself in order to believe that what he was doing was fair?

That night, neither man slept, and stayed up thinking about each other. Many times, they'd thought about texting one another, and asking for forgiveness. But Randy's pride wouldn't let him, and Sheamus was tired of being the one who apologized. Maybe it was for the best. Randy already had a family that he could settle down with, and it wasn't hard for Sheamus to do the same.

Maybe everything was for the best, but still, why couldn't both men stop the tears from flowing?

* * *

A/N: Like? I'm not done with this story yet, but so far there are 3,000 words in it. Hope you enjoyed, look for an update soon.


End file.
